<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Let You Down by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330086">I Won't Let You Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock longs for the V.A.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge Quickies [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Let You Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The series is seriously out of order, but what do you expect after 30 or so years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murdock was beginning to feel more than locked up in the V.A.  The walls were really beginning to close in on him.  And he was still feeling very guilty.  The Huey had been revenge, but it was all his fault.  He knew he owed Face and he knew Face would not yet be planning any revenge of his own.</p>
<p>So it was up to him, it had been more than two months since the Huey.  And the others were out of town.  But Face was home in some condo he had scammed.</p>
<p>There was to be a field trip that day too, he could easily slip away.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Murdock got to the door and stopped before ringing.  He got down on his knees and sighed, then he rang the bell.</p>
<p>He got no answer, so he tried again.  Just before he was about to give up, the door opened and he faced a pair of long legs.</p>
<p>The door abruptly closed on him and he knelt there stunned.</p>
<p>Then Face, dressed only in a robe came to the door, pulled Murdock onto his feet and inside.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" asked Face.</p>
<p>"Boy, when you want revenge you sure know how to do it."</p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting you."</p>
<p>"That much is obvious.  And to think I came here to... to..."</p>
<p>"To what?" asked Face innocently.</p>
<p>The girl came back into the room.</p>
<p>"You really know how to hurt a guy."</p>
<p>"She's just leaving.  After she does, then I really want to know why you're here."  His eyes glittered.</p>
<p>Face had the girl out of the apartment, then he turned back with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Murdock got down on his knees again and with head bowed, crawled over to Face and stopped at his feet.</p>
<p>Without looking up he said, "Take me I'm yours."</p>
<p>"I'm too tired.  Sabrina gave me a real workout."</p>
<p>Murdock's eyes flared and he made a move to get up.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, you don't, you stay right there," Face said as he slipped off the robe and stood naked in front of Murdock.</p>
<p>Murdock whimpered.</p>
<p>"And none of that.  You are going to suffer.  You have been a very naughty boy.  I think a good spanking might be in order too."</p>
<p>At that Murdock grinned, but only briefly, he did not want Face to see he might enjoy that.</p>
<p>Face continued walking around the apartment, letting Murdock squirm and he was getting very uncomfortable, especially in his pants.</p>
<p>"Facey, please," begged Murdock.</p>
<p>Face went into the bedroom and made himself comfortable.  Then he called Murdock in, on his knees.</p>
<p>"Uh, uh, stop right there.  Now stand up," Face reached over and turned on the tape deck.  "Now strip to the music, of course, make it very erotic."</p>
<p>Murdock grinned, at last he could enjoy himself and tantalize Face too.  He knew he could not wait much longer.</p>
<p>He did exactly what Face told him to do and naturally kept the best for last.</p>
<p>Now Face was squirming, "Hurry up, Murdock."  He bounced on the bed.</p>
<p>Murdock wasn't blind and finished the job very quickly.  Then with a wide grin, he jumped into the bed beside Face.  Face was on top of him in seconds and two months of pent up passion kept him there for more than an hour.</p>
<p>They lay together utterly exhausted.</p>
<p>"That was only part payment for what you did to me in the helicopter.  I still have to get you for the trouble you got us into afterwards.  The Colonel is away for four whole days and as I said, you're all mine."</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Murdock woke up to see Face sitting up with an evil grin on his face.  "Over my knees."</p>
<p>"Oh Face, not now."</p>
<p>"Yes now.  Over my knees."</p>
<p>Murdock snorted in defeat and obeyed.  He was rather shocked at how hard Face did spank him.  Then to be laid on his back so Face could have access to the other side.</p>
<p>Though what Face was doing to him was thoroughly enjoyable, he began to wish he hadn't given himself up so completely.  He was totally at Face's mercy and it was his own fault.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>After two days Murdock could hardly walk and still Face had lots of energy.</p>
<p>"How do you do it?" asked Murdock as he crawled out of the shower.</p>
<p>"I get more practice than you."</p>
<p>Murdock looked up with an angry glare.  The kind of look that meant danger.</p>
<p>"Will you get up?"</p>
<p>"I can't," and under his breath, "In more ways than one."</p>
<p>"Well, I am starved."  He walked away and noticed how Murdock was sitting.  Just like a sad little puppy.</p>
<p>"Here Billy, here boy.  If you're a good boy I'll feed you.  That's a nice doggy."</p>
<p>Murdock was too hungry to worry about how nasty Face was being and he went along.</p>
<p>"What are we eating?" asked Murdock as he curled up on the floor.</p>
<p>Face was poking about in the refrigerator.  He gave an evil laugh, "Mmmm, yes, just what I need."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You'll find out.  Close your eyes and I'll feed you one."</p>
<p>Murdock shook his head.</p>
<p>"Okay, no food for you."</p>
<p>Murdock closed his eyes and Face fed him.  "What was that slimy thing?"</p>
<p>Face turned around and ate several with gusto.</p>
<p>"Oysters."</p>
<p>Murdock coughed, "I hate oysters."</p>
<p>"I don't."  And he swallowed several more.</p>
<p>"Facey, please.  I gotta have something to eat."</p>
<p>"How about a Hawaiian delight?"</p>
<p>"Though I really would love to Face, I need something more filling or you'll be taking me back to the V.A. in a paper bag."</p>
<p>"All right."  Face hand fed Murdock everything.</p>
<p>Then he dragged him into the bedroom to work of the effects of the oysters.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Murdock woke up before Face, very carefully, he extracted himself from the bed.  Then he carefully searched for his clothes.  He knew Face had hidden them, but he could not take one more day of Face's ravages.  He was really looking forward to getting back to the safety of the V.A.</p>
<p>Alone!  Behind bars!</p>
<p>He sighed with relief when he found them, then he crept out of the bedroom.  He heard the bed creak and broke into a run, albeit a rather slow run considering what he had been through.</p>
<p>He had a bit more energy when he reached the V.A.  He ran in yelling, "Lock me up.  Lock me up, please!"</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>